The Tales of a Scaled Prince and the Unusual Maiden
by HoneyedSweetHeart
Summary: Contemplating her life choices and following the direction of her heart, Miss Lucy comes across a strange boy within her nights and dreams. She soon finds out her heart is connected to an old tale and eventually falls in love with her destined mate. How will her peculiar tale turn out? Find out in this reading, of the Unusual Maiden and her Scaled Prince.


Coriander Fix

* * *

Life is like an abscess. It grows on you, a lump on your visage.

It grows, it continues along with you until it's presence is no longer needed, and so do you no longer need the infection that is life.

* * *

Sprung under water, daisies waving at you as you pass them by...A song in your head starting and stopping until you forget and begin again.

You wait for the sprig of leaves to reach your toes and you kick at the dirt.

Gnawing at you, a color so vicious and infectious you grow sick and nervous.

Nervous giggles, nervous laughter, nervous chortles at the ground so bare you imagined you were in a place of comfort.

You are nowhere from the start, but you see things that feel so real. So real you could touch it. So real you could feel it burrow under your skin.

So real you believed for your whole life that it is the true grandeur of existence.

But it's all fake.

...From the start.

* * *

I remember the faint image of my mother from my memory. Her beauty was unmatched to anyone I've known at that time, and she showed me the true way to find happiness. I kept my smile, my laugh, my cup of tea. Dressing up and hugging my toys tight to my chest.

She was so kind to me. Stroking my hair and humming a beautiful tune as she gracefully walked about. She was so practiced and steady, at one point I believed she could float on the floors of our mansion. I could barely remember her voice, but it was so sweet with what little I can grasp.

If only she was back here, telling me soft stories, holding my hand, or looking down happily at me. Those days have left me borne with her image inside my mind and duties I must attend.

I sometimes miss her whenever my father yelled at me, and I sometimes think about her as I tried to float like she did...and I sometimes dream of her leading me somewhere with my small voice trailing behind her.

Yes, these are my type of days. Where all I do is want to do is follow the wishes and words my mother gave me...to follow my heart wherever it lead me.

And where I wanted to go is to where I can find myself most at home.

* * *

Rancorous Jeers and Fake Princes

* * *

For the day I was to prepare for a special occasion I was lost in the hedge mazes inside my mind as I walked around my mansion's garden. I penned on ideas I could write about, I nipped my lip and kept walking around and around a single section as if in a circuit.

"I thought about scaled-creature who happened upon a tomboyish princess...but no no, there wouldn't be any fun there would it...Hmmm how about a gentle bear escorting a little girl to her home...No no that would be too short...Ah, how about..." My feet turned away from its usual pattern and continued in a different direction as I continued to think of ideas.

"Yes! That would work I wonder when..." I slammed into a random servant going on an errand. He fell back as I tried to shake myself out of my stupor. After looking down my hand shot out and I pulled him up with a small blush forming on my cheeks.

"Oh, my! I'm sorry sir...Are you alright?"

He smiled at me and brushed himself off. "I'm alright Miss Heartfilia. Just a bit rushed today, you know how it is around this time with your father." He gave me a firm pat on the shoulder. "Well good luck to you my lady."

I felt a goosebumps peck at my skin, my eyes widened and I ran off to my room.

Hopefully he did not find out I was lollygagging.

I clenched my teeth as I tried to sneak into my chambers. My eyes my closed as I turned the knob, anticipating the worst..I opened my eyes...but it was my usual handmaiden showing a gentle wrinkled smile as she waves me over.

She leans over to whisper into my ear. "Don't worry, no news about you being up and about has gone to your father yet...It's best if you get dressed right away Lucy."

I smiled warmly at her as she brings over my my breakfast. She prepares my special garments while I finish off the rest of my food.

When I was almost done, her mouth moved to speak

"You're father instructed me to take you quickly to the stables to see something of importance before you continue your usual daily activites...I hope you can ready yourself to the best of your abilities as much you can"

I wiped my mouth, put my hair up in pigtails and put on my stables outfit and went to the stables as she quietly led me. There was an uproar inside as it seemed when I travel closer to it.

My uncanny talent for calming the wildest of beasts and the most ferocious of animals held a incredible mark on my name. For some weird reason it's as if I could hear them. Ever since I have known it, I have faced many challenges with this ability, but this...I have never felt such a presence before.

Bang! Bang!

I was getting nearer. I ran up ahead and saw something struggling within it's confinement. A few men and women turned around and called me over.

"Please! Lady Lucy help!"

I went inside and closed the door behind me after they have left. It's bright yellow orbs pierced me as it looked down at me.

"So you're the one they kept talking about...Interesting..."

He moved around in his part of the room a bit before stopping again to bring his snout closer to my face.

"I've never seen a human who doesn't even back away in fear...LIKE YOU"

He puffed a cloud of smoke into my face and turned away.

My voice barreled through the gray smoke.

"Well, yes...there is no need to fear from a dragon with no killer intent"

His eyes widened as he lowered his face down towards my determined figure.

"I see they weren't lying when they talked about you. You can really hear me...So tell me Lucy what makes you think you can help me?"

I gripped on my shirt.

"...I am calm of course, and I am being quite relaxed in this whole exchange. So, I have no real reason to have the great Lucy over here do I."

His stomach grumbled.

I slackened my muscles a bit and gave him an incredulous expression.

He turned away a bit and looked down at me..."Well...heh...you caught me...Do you have any food perhaps? Fire maybe?"

I went outside and collected a few torches and lit them.

"Well here's some fire." He quickly slurped up the flames off of the torches.

"Hmm, I think this would probably do for now." He turned his head away and motioned as if to shoo me off.

I pursed my lips and turned back at him.

"Don't make so much noise if all you want is food." I heard grumbling through the door as I closed it behind me.

I rushed out back to my handmaiden and with quick steps I went to my room and changed into my fanciful attire.

Too tight. Frilled, laced...Expressive. The dress only drew more attention to my chest if anything.

"My lady-Lucy you look just as beautiful as ever"

=^..^= This is all I got down for now, if you like it tell me in the reviews, so I know this story is worth continuing.


End file.
